


Deception

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Betrayal, Forced Kiss, M/M, Multi, Rescue, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Leo was allowed the freedom to roam around the penthouse. A freedom he promptly takes advantage of</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamechuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamechuu/gifts).



Being pulled one hundred years into the future had some advantages for the turtles. They could go out during the day and enjoy the sunshine without fear of being seen and captured. There were so many different sentient species that lived on the Earth now that they no longer stood out from the crowd.

Danger was still present however. Darius Dunn was still on the loose creating havoc as well as the Dark Turtles that he had cloned from them. The Dark Turtles had caused them nothing but trouble from the moment they had their first encounter with them. This made it extremely difficult for them to be sharing a home with Dark Leo right now.

When Dark Leo had gotten hurt protecting Cody, the turtles had brought him into the penthouse in order to save his life. They had been raised to respect life. Besides, he had saved Cody and they couldn't ignore that so easily.

Time had passed and there was now no reason to restrict Dark Leo to a bed for any medical purpose. Since Dark Leo had conducted himself in a nonthreatening manner in the time that he had been in the penthouse it was decided that he would be allowed the freedom to roam around inside until he was well enough to leave.

With his newfound freedom Dark Leo had taken to following Mikey around the penthouse. The hyperactive young turtle was always bouncing around the house which consistently gave Dark Leo something for him to watch the young turtle doing.

The exploration of new things wasn't the only reason that Dark Leo was choosing to follow Mikey in particular. There was also the fact that like his original counterpart, he too had a crush on the sea green turtle. That crush had only intensified during the time that he had been in the penthouse and Dark Leo was going to use his freedom of movement to pursue the object of his affections.

So far Dark Leo had been attempting to be subtle while stalking his prey. He didn’t want the smaller turtle to become aware of him too soon and be scared off. This led Dark Leo to sneaking around as he followed Mikey wherever he went. It didn’t matter if it was morning practice to see the sweat drip down Mikey’s body or to the bathroom to try and catch a glimpse of Mikey’s turtlehood when he went to relieve himself.

When none of these advances were shaken off, Dark Leo grew bolder. It was a couple of days later when he saw Mikey sitting on the floor playing an old school video game that Cody had managed to find for him. Dark Leo made his first move by sitting down on the floor near Mikey but not quite near enough to touch him or distract him from his game. Not yet anyway.

As Mikey leveled up Dark Leo scooted a little closer to the sea green turtle. Each time Mikey moved on to a new level, Dark Leo moved closer until their thighs were barely an inch apart. Just as Mikey was about to start the next level, Dark Leo wrapped an arm around Mikey’s shoulders and pulled him right up against his side.

“You’re very good at this game,” Dark Leo purred in Mikey’s ear.

“AHHHHH!” Mikey yelled as he jumped nearly a foot in the air in surprise. He tried to wiggle out of Dark Leo’s hold on him but the grip was just too strong.

“You can handle my joystick any time you want,” Dark Leo offered.

He leaned forward bringing his face right up to Mikey’s face. The smaller turtle’s eyes widened as the blue mutant got closer and closer even as he tried to lean farther back. Just as Dark Leo’s lips were about to press against Mikey’s he suddenly pulled away dropping Mikey back onto the floor. As Mikey sat back up he saw Leo walk into the room just as Dark Leo made a hasty exit.

Leo shot a glare after his cloned counterpart even though he knew it wouldn’t be seen. He wasn’t sure what was going on with his clone but it better be known that Mikey belonged to him and no one else. If Dark Leo didn’t understand that then drastic measures might need to be taken.

Dark Leo stomped down the hallway away from the two turtles. He wasn’t happy that his original had interrupted his alone time with the turtle of his desires. He was bigger than his original, he was stronger, and he deserved whatever he wanted and right now he wanted Mikey. Dark Leo was going to need to do something soon if he wanted to make sure that he was the only one that got Mikey.

~

The day had finished with no more incidents between Mikey and Dark Leo. This was mostly due to Mikey sticking to Leo like glue. Whenever he was with his older brother it seemed like the blue clone left him alone for the most part. Now that it was bedtime however, he was by himself in his room as he tried to go to sleep.

Dark Leo hadn’t only gained a crush on Mikey from his original but also the skill of strategizing and turning any situation to his advantage. Night meant that Mikey would be alone in his room which meant that he wasn’t protected by the original Leonardo. Night also meant that Don was in Raph’s room with no intention of leaving until the sun showed its face again which meant that the lab was empty.

Flipping on the lights, Dark Leo started rummaging through the drawers where he remembered Don keeping his sedatives. When he had first been brought into the penthouse Dark Leo remembered Don giving him multiple sedatives not only to hold the pain at bay but to make sure that he couldn’t attack anyone. Now Dark Leo wanted to use those same sedatives to assist him in his pursuit of Mikey.

Once he found the sedative, Dark Leo moved quickly but quietly through the hallways to Mikey’s room. He was tired of being foiled by Leo every time he tried to get close to the sea green turtle. It had finally dawned on him that if he wanted Mikey all to himself then he needed to leave the penthouse and take Mikey with him. As he walked to Mikey’s room he flipped open a stolen shell cell and called his own brothers to come and help with his escape.

The door to Mikey’s room creaked open and Dark Leo slipped inside without being noticed. As lightly as someone of Dark Leo’s size could manage, he stalked over to the bed where Mikey’s was off in dreamland. It wasn’t until Dark Leo was right beside Mikey and about to stroke his face that Mikey woke up.

Mikey’s eyes flew open to see Dark Leo standing above him. When Mikey opened his mouth to scream for help Dark Leo moved his hand from trying to caress Mikey’s face to covering his mouth and muffling the sounds. Mikey fought as hard as he could to escape from Dark Leo’s hold but Dark Leo was already uncapping the sedative and plunging the needle into Mikey’s neck and sending him into unconsciousness.

Dark Leo moved fast as soon as Mikey’s body went limp and threw the orange banded turtle over his shoulder. Once the smaller turtle was secure, Dark Leo quickly left the room and headed straight for the rooftop. Now that he had made the decision to leave and take Mikey with him, he knew that he would be in big trouble if he was caught at this point.

Back in his own room Leo jerked awake with a sense that something just wasn’t right. Following his instincts Leo made his way directly to Mikey’s room to make sure that he was okay. Throwing open the door and turning the light on only revealed an empty bed. Leo took in the disheveled bed sheets and the discarded needle on the floor in a single glance and knew that something bad had happened to his most precious brother.

In the quiet of the night the rumbling on the roof instantly drew Leo’s attention. A dark look of anger clouded Leo’s face as he turned and sped out of the room on his way to the roof. Leo was in such a hurry that he barely took the time to detour past Raph’s room and bang on the door to get his other two brothers out of bed. There was only one explanation that came to mind that made sense of everything he had seen tonight and everything that he had been feeling ever since Dark Leo came into the penthouse.

Leo burst onto the roof with Raph and Don on his heels just in time to see Dark Leo throw Mikey into a hovering helicopter and jump in behind him with a smirk of satisfaction on his face. A yell of fury issued from Leo’s mouth as he ran across the roof to rescue his mate from his clone’s clutches. Dark Raph at the controls of the helicopter was just too fast though and they sped away into the night.

Leo was left standing on an empty rooftop with Raph and Don as his love was stolen by his clone. His hands itched to take his katanas into his grasp and take off after Mikey in that very moment. No one got away with stealing Mikey from him. This wasn’t over. Not by a long shot.

TBC ...


	2. Part 2

Dark Leo couldn’t stop his face splitting grin as the helicopter set down on the ground near the entrance to their lair. Like their original counterparts they lived underground near a sewer station. As soon as Dark Leo carried Mikey’s unconscious body off of the helicopter Dark Raph took off again. Even though the original turtles already knew where their lair was after their last fight it wouldn’t do well to draw attention to it with a gigantic helicopter sitting nearby.

Once he got inside the lair Dark Leo threw Mikey down onto the couch in the middle of the room. As much as he wanted to take the captured terrapin straight to his room to begin molesting him, he also wanted to show off the adorable turtle that he had stolen for himself.

Hearing the disturbance out in the living room Dark Don and Dark Mikey wandered out to see what was going on. They were both surprised when they saw Dark Mikey’s original laying unconscious in their home.

“What did you bring him here for?” Dark Mike asked with a frown on his face as he poked at Mikey’s foot with one of his weapons.

“I can bring whoever I want down here,” Dark Leo huffed, annoyed that his brother wasn’t as excited as he had hoped. “I am the leader and I get to make these decisions.”

Dark Don just shook his head at what he believed was foolishness. “You’re responsible for him then. So you better keep him on a leash cause I’m not chasing after him if he tries to get away.”

Frustrated at his brothers’ lack of appreciation of the adorable turtle that he had brought home, Dark Leo picked Mikey back up, threw him over his shoulder, and walked away. It would probably have been easier for Dark Leo to carry Mikey bridal style but this way he could caress and fondle the cute bottom and tail as he walked.

As soon as Dark Leo got to his bedroom he placed Mikey gently in the middle of the bed. Wasting no time Dark Leo crawled in right beside him. Even though Mikey was still asleep from the sedative he looked adorable and irresistible in his completely relaxed state.

Unable to hold himself back Dark Leo brought his mouth down on top of Mikey’s. The soft mouth beneath his didn’t respond to Dark Leo’s kiss but that didn’t stop him from sticking his tongue inside Mikey’s mouth to explore the warm, wet cavern.

When he finally pulled back a string of saliva connected them for a moment before snapping. Looking down at the unresponsive face Dark Leo wasn’t quite sure what he was expecting. Of course it was amazing to finally be able to kiss and caress the turtle that had captivated his thoughts but in his daydreams, Mikey had always touched him back. Now he was just laying there like a sack of potatoes. Maybe giving him a sedative without looking at the size of the dose wasn’t such a good idea after all.

Just as Dark Leo was about go back to molesting the unconscious turtle until he woke up and could touch back he heard a loud bang followed by an equally loud crashing sound coming from out in the rest of the lair. With a growl of annoyance Dark Leo stood up and stalked out of his bedroom. Whatever was happening better be good to be pulling him away from his Mikey like this.

The door had barely been closed behind Dark Leo for thirty seconds when it was opening again. Only this time it wasn’t Dark Leo that was coming into the room, it was Dark Mikey. In his hands were the two double bladed clubs that he had been given by Sh’Okanabo when he was first mutated and released from his test tube.

He had been told that the purpose of his weapons was to destroy the original turtles. Looking down at his original laying helplessly on the bed Dark Mikey felt the strong desire to use them right now. This small little turtle was trying to steal the brother that he loved.

_What does me original have that I don’t,_ Dark Mikey thought as he looked down at the helpless turtle. _I should be the one laying in Dark Leo’s bed. Not my original. I am bigger. I am stronger. I am the one that has been with Dark Leo his entire life, however short it may have been. There was no reason that Dark Leo should want Mikey over me when I am the improved version._

Deciding that he needed to do something if he wanted his brother to be his and only his Dark Mikey took one of his clubs into both hands and raised it above his head. Making sure that he had his weapon lined up for a clean cut, Dark Mikey’s muscles bunched up getting ready for the strike.

Just as he was about to bring the club down on Mikey and separate his head from the rest of his body Dark Mikey felt a sharp blade caress his neck right over the carotid artery and draw a thin line of blood.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” a deep voice growled behind him.

TBC ...


	3. Part 3

Dark Mikey was frozen not only from the very real threat of the sword at his throat but at the equally threatening voice that was growling behind him. Slowly so that he wouldn’t risk his enemy becoming suspicious and slitting his throat, Dark Mikey lowered his bladed club and turned around.

In front of him stood Leo. Not his brother Dark Leo but the original Leo. While Leo may have been a few feet shorter than Dark Mikey he had such an expression of rage on his face that Dark Mikey honesty felt afraid for his life in that moment.

“Step away from Mikey right now,” Leo ordered harshly with his sword still pointed directly at Dark Mikey’s throat.

“I can’t,” Dark Mikey declared sounding almost desperate. “He’s trying to steal my brother from me. I’m the one that deserves to call Leo my mate not him. As long as he’s here he’s a threat and I can’t allow it.”

Having worked himself back up again Dark Mikey raised his club up once more to strike out at the unconscious turtle. Leo was too fast however. Using one katana to knock the club away from Mikey, Leo used his second katana to hit Dark Mikey in the head and knock him to the ground. Leo kept going and in one continuous movement had his blade laying over Dark Mikey’s neck so close that if he took too large of a breath he would be covering Leo’s blade with his blood.

“And I can’t allow you to harm my mate,” Leo growled. “I will do whatever it takes to ensure his safety including removing you as a threat permanently. However, I would prefer not to have to take such drastic measures. All I want is to reclaim Mikey and bring him home with me. What you choose to do with Dark Leo after we have gone is completely up to you. If you want your brother, then tell him but never attempt to harm my mate ever again.”

Without waiting for a response Leo used the handle of his katana to send Dark Mikey into the realm of dreams with a hard strike to his head. Now that his enemy was dispatched with, Leo rushed to the bed where Mikey was laying.

With as much gentleness as he could manage in the situation Leo stroked Mikey’s cheek hoping for a response from the smaller turtle. Mikey didn’t as much as twitch at Leo’s caress which worried his older brother. Placing two fingers against Mikey’s neck Leo checked for a pulse and found it beating strongly which helped to ease his mind.

Once Leo was sure that Mikey was in no immediate danger he threw his brother over one of his shoulders. This allowed him to carry his brother out of his clone’s room and still have a hand free to wield his katana to protect them as they made their exit.

As soon as they were out of the bedroom Leo made straight for the exit that would lead them to safety. In the main room of the lair Raph and Don were fighting against Dark Leo, Raph, and Don. Leo entered the room just in time to see his brothers incapacitate their own clones leaving only Dark Leo standing. The moment his brothers saw him enter the room Leo motioned for them to fall back to they could all make their escape now that they had what they had come for.

When Dark Leo caught sight of Leo carrying Mikey on his shoulder and heading for the door he became angry. He had stolen Mikey fair and square and now they were trying to steal him back. Dark Leo wasn’t going to sit back and just let that happen.

With a roar Dark Leo charged at his original with the intention of physically removing the sea green turtle from Leo’s grasp. Leo saw his clone coming however and tossed Mikey to Raph with the order to take both Mikey and Don to the hover car and wait for him there. For once Raph obeyed without question due to Mikey’s condition and the need to protect his younger brother.

As soon as Mikey was out of his hands and safe Leo turned to face his clone head on. In a flash, the two came together in a clash of swords and snarls. As fast as they came together they pulled away from each other equally quickly to give themselves room to work and swing their swords without fear of injuring themselves. No matter how they moved though, Leo remained between Dark Leo and the exit that his brothers had just taken.

“No, you can’t take him from me!” Dark Leo yelled as he looked after where the small turtle had been taken.

“I can and I will,” Leo informed him. “Mikey is mine, not yours and that will never change. If you want someone to love then I suggest taking a look at your own Mikey and leaving mine alone. He is willing to give you everything that you could want or need so stay away from me and my Mikey.”

That stopped Dark Leo in his tracks. “What are you talking about? My brother would never think of me like that.”

“I beg to differ,” said Leo. “He was in your room when I got here about to decapitate my Mikey just so that he could have your full attention. I am willingly to leave peacefully without causing you or your brothers any additional harm. In return for this kindness I expect you to leave my family and I alone. Pursue your own Mikey or don’t, that choice is up to you.”

As much as he had wanted to steal Mikey for his own, Dark Leo knew that the original turtles would never stop fighting to get Mikey back. If there was another option in his own brother then that may be the best choice to make if he wanted to keep his family safe and make himself happy.

After issuing his deal Leo stood there still poised and ready to attack should Dark Leo decide that he didn’t want to end their fight so easily. One minute passed and then a second before Dark Leo slowly lowered his swords and nodded his agreement.

Slowly Leo backed away through the exit leaving Dark Leo to stay and take care of his family. Once he was sure that he wasn’t being followed Leo turned and ran to catch up with his brothers. Mikey had been gone for long enough and Leo wanted to make personally sure that he was safe and back in his arms when he woke up.

TBC …


	4. Part 4

It was a slow process of going from unconsciousness to full wakefulness but Mikey was attempting to make that journey. His head felt fuzzy like he had been asleep for a long time. Blinking his eyes open Mikey tried to search his memory for why he might have been so tired to make him sleep for so long.

A vision of Dark Leo looming over him, touching his face, covering his mouth, and sticking a needle into his neck appeared in his mind. With a startled cry Mikey sat up straight in the bed and looked around wildly to find out where he was and where Dark Leo was so he could try to escape.

Mikey’s cry of fear was enough to wake up Leo who had been laying next to him. Carefully Leo sat up so that he wouldn’t scare Mikey anymore than he already appeared to be. Mikey jumped when he felt two arms wrap around him from behind but relaxed when he saw that the arms were forest green and not blue.

“You okay Mikey?” Leo whispered in his brother’s ear.

“I, I think so,” Mikey stuttered. “What happened? The last thing I remember is Dark Leo grabbing me and then nothing.”

Leo nuzzled Mikey’s cheek trying to give his mate as much comfort as possible. “He knocked you out and kidnapped you Mikey,” Leo began to explain. “We weren’t about to let them take you away from us though and we got you back.”  
Mikey turned around so that he was facing Leo directly and looked up at him with his wide blue eyes. “You came and rescued me?”

“Of course I did Mikey,” Leo assured him as he brought their foreheads together. “I will always rescue you when you’re in danger.”

“So you’re like one of the heroes in my comic books,” Mikey whispered.

Leo chuckled at Mikey’s description. “I guess you could say that,” Leo agreed. “Although I must admit I wasn’t wearing an interesting costume or tights like the characters in your comics. If I’m the hero though, does that make you my damsel in distress?”

“I guess it does,” Mikey purred as he shifted so that he was sitting across Leo’s lap. “I think that also means that I should give my hero a proper thank you for saving me from the clutches of evil.”

Leo sucked in a breath at the lust and desire he could see shining in Mikey’s eyes. It was a good thing that Leo had taken that breath because no sooner had he done that than Mikey’s lips were covering his own, drowning him in passion.

Content to allow Mikey to lead the kiss for the moment, Leo just let himself enjoy the soft lips playing against his own. Eventually they pulled away panting, trying to catch their breath. They could both feel their pulses racing in anticipation and certain portions of their anatomy coming to life.

As good of a thank you as the kiss was, it just opened the floodgates for Leo. He had gotten a taste of heaven and now he was completely addicted. The playful look on Mikey’s face as he languidly slipped off of Leo’s lap to lay back on the bed and spread his legs invitingly told Leo that he was ready for anything that his brother wanted.

The sight of Mikey teasing him by wiggling his cute little tail and giving him brief glimpses of the tight hole that Leo wanted to bury himself in was driving Leo wild. Unable to hold himself back any long, Leo pounced.

Leo wasted no time in working his way in between Mikey’s flexible legs and capturing his mouth in a deep kiss. Unlike the last kiss, Leo was in full control of this one and was using that to his advantage to explore the smaller turtle’s mouth with his tongue.

Mikey churred into the kiss and tried to press himself even closer to Leo’s body. Leo didn’t mind the extra friction but when Mikey started grinding his hips against Leo’s own, Leo knew he needed to put a stop to that. This was supposed to be his thank you present and he didn’t want it to end too soon because Mikey was too impatient to wait for the good parts.

“No, no, no,” Leo chastised the smaller turtle beneath him as he pulled away slightly from the tempting body. “This is my thank you so we go at my pace.”

Mikey couldn’t help the whine that issued from his throat at the loss of contact. That whine morphed into a groan as Leo moved his kisses down to Mikey’s neck. Kisses weren’t the only thing that Leo had in mind as he lavished attention on the long column of flesh. He also planned on leaving behind a bright hickey on that neck to show his claim on his mate. Leo was going to make sure that everyone knew that Mikey belonged to him so that no one got any funny ideas of trying to steal him away ever again.

Once a distinctive enough mark had been made, Leo continued down Mikey’s body leaving kisses, licks, and nips over each piece of flesh that he came across. Eventually Leo reached the bottom of Mikey’s plastron. Glancing down he could see that the soft cartilage that protected Mikey’s turtlehood was beginning to bulge out in effort to keep it hidden.

Unlike his clone, Leo didn’t have to sneak around to see the wonderful cock that Mikey normally hid from the world. Leo did still sneak to see it sometimes but that was more for fun, not because he had to. All Leo had to do was swipe his wide tongue across the slit and then blow a stream of air directly on that spot to cause Mikey to shiver and release himself.

As soon as Mikey dropped down, Leo took the cock into his calloused hand in a firm grip and licked directly over the head. This sent a spike of pleasure shooting through Mikey and caused his hips to jerk up in search of more of that wonderful sensation.

Leo chuckled as he repeated the action much to Mikey’s enjoyment. Wanting more than to just get Mikey off like this, Leo slowly jerked Mikey to a full and proper erection using the copious amounts of precome as lube while he moved his mouth down to lick at the tail that had been teasing him earlier.

Once Leo felt that there was enough saliva pooling at Mikey’s entrance, he used the hand not currently playing with Mikey’s penis to gently begin stretching his mate open in preparation to take him. While saliva would work in a pinch, it wasn’t as effective as proper lube but at this point neither was willing to leave the bed in search of lube. Leo knew that if he went slow and made sure that his mate was stretched then there shouldn’t be a problem.

As he went from one finger to two, Leo saw Mikey’s eyes scrunch up in discomfort and Leo paused. Tilting his head back down, Leo took Mikey’s cock into his mouth and began bobbing up and down to distract the smaller turtle from his discomfort. His blowjob did the trick and Mikey relaxed around his fingers and Leo finished prepping Mikey for what was to come. Knowing that Mikey was ready for him, Leo sat up and allowed his own erection to drop down into the open.

Mikey’s eyes widen when he saw Leo out in all of his glory. It may not have been the first time that Mikey had seen Leo’s dick but the sight never failed to amaze him. The fact that he also knew exactly what Leo planned on doing with his mighty turtle meat was almost enough to turn him into a puddle of goo right then.

Twin churrs echoed through the room as Leo lined himself up with the tight opening to Mikey’s body and slowly slid himself inside. Once Leo was fully encompassed inside Mikey he held himself still to keep from finishing right then and to give Mikey a chance to adjust to being stretched so far.

After a few breaths, Mikey thrust his hips up, silently telling Leo that he was ready for more. Leo wasted no time in beginning his slow but strong thrusts into the willing body beneath him. For every thrust that Leo made, Mikey moved his hips up to meet his mate halfway and increase both of their pleasure.

While Leo moved in and out of Mikey he also made sure to continue jerking Mikey’s cock in time with his thrusts directly to his prostate. As much as Leo wanted to just plow into his mate and have hot and heavy sex he knew that was probably not the best idea. After what Mikey had gone through with being drugged and kidnapped Leo didn’t want to push him too far and risk him becoming injured.

Mikey on the other hand wasn’t about to settle for slow and easy. Using his powerful leg muscles, Mikey flipped them over so that Leo was laying on his carapace with Mikey straddling his lap. The mischievous smile that Mikey sent down at Leo had Leo’s toes curling. 

A deep churr rumbled from Leo when Mikey clenched his inner walls tightly around the member buried inside of him. The echoes of the churr had barely dissipated when Mikey added to them when he thrust himself down onto Leo hitting his own prostate dead on. With Leo’s hand still wrapped around his cock Mikey was able to not only able to screw himself on Leo but to thrust himself into Leo’s hand pushing himself closer and closer to the edge.

It wasn’t long before Mikey’s thrusts became erratic due to the pleasure that was overwhelming his body. Before he knew it Mikey was crying out Leo’s name as he climaxed all over both of their plastrons. The way Mikey’s ass tightened around him had Leo emptying himself deep inside of his mate claiming him as his own.

As Mikey came down from his orgasm induced high he collapsed on top of Leo’s plastron and just laid there. Leo nearly panicked for a moment when Mikey just collapsed but relaxed again when he saw that his mate was fine. The sweat was cooling off of their bodies when Mikey finally slid to the side and allowed Leo to slide out of him as they curled up together on the bed.

“That was the best thank you present that I have ever gotten,” Leo smiled down at his mate laying in his arms right where he belonged.

Mikey started laughing at his mate just relaxing and being silly with him. Dark Leo may have tried to steal him away but Mikey knew that Leo would always find him and come to his rescue. No matter what deception was tried Leo would always be there for him and Mikey couldn’t be happier about it. 

End


End file.
